Pepsi (12 OZ Cans)
1950–1962 Pepsi10A.jpg| 1967–1973 File:Pepsi9a1.jpg A teal, icy screen is the background. At center is a white diamond. In it is the 1967 Pepsi globe with the all-uppercase "PEPSI" name from 1962. 1973-1987 pepsi17.JPG|The old styled can with a flat top used from 1971–1991. pepsi66.JPG|This is the new styled can with a round top used from 1985–1991. The can was redesigned in 1973, changing to a white background, with the Pepsi name written differently. (The standard logo has a different version of the text.) The logo was copied three times on the can with a different color rectangle extending downward. Two logos say "Pepsi" and have a red and white rectangle, while one says "Pepsi-Cola" and has a blue rectangle. In 1974, the Pepsi globe began to look crooked, compared to the one in the standard logo, and was more closer to the Pepsi name. Four years later, the three rectangles later remained in red. 1987-1991 The Pepsi name is written in ITC Handel Gothic. This is the final can, until 2014, to contain the Pepsi-Cola name. 1989-1991 Same as last time, except the Pepsi globe and name were refreshed to look exactly like the standard logo. 3876384758_2ed1cfd179.jpg 1991–1998 pepsi47b.jpg|This can was rolled out after the 1991 'cool cans' promotion. On October 8, 1991, the logos for all six Pepsi products was redesigned; the Pepsi name removed from the globe and on its own spot, rotated vertically and now written the same way, but in italics. (Pepsi would be known for this version of their all-uppercase name until 2008.) The red rectangle was smaller, and the two sides of the globe are moved downward, leaving a white, curvy strip. The new look was not announced in marketing until 1992, where, in a commercial featuring Cindy Crawford, the announcer says, "Introducing a whole new way to look at Pepsi and Diet Pepsi." In 1995, a Christmas promotion saw the emerge of a blue background, the current color background Pepsi has today. In 1996, as part of a second Christmas promotion, the Pepsi globe was in CGI, looking like the globe from the "Nothing Else Is A Pepsi" commercials. 1998–2003 pepsi88a.jpg|This was used for only 6 years, before getting another re-design. In 1998, the Pepsi name and the background swapped colors, dropping the red rectangle. The Pepsi globe is in CGI, remaining the same size as it did last time. Late in the year, the Pepsi logo got bigger in size. 2003–2006 pepsi133.JPG|The barely changed new look of Pepsi, only used for 4 years. In 2003, the entire Pepsi logo is rotated. The Pepsi name is reverted back to a square "E", the globe has more CGI, and in the background is shooting blue sticks. Near the "12 FL OZ" disclaimer is a copied Pepsi name, but smaller. Two versions of the standard logo are used; one looking exactly like the one on this can, the other with the Pepsi name and globe swapped. 2006–2008 pc-143t.JPG|Pepsi used this for only 2 years. There were many different versions of this can. The next permanent redesign featured a smaller Pepsi globe, and a smaller Pepsi name, fitting the width of the globe. This occurred as part of a promotion for the summer (along with a new product called Summer Mix). This arrangement does not happen on the labels of Caffeine Free Pepsi or Wild Cherry Pepsi. December 2008–2014 File:Pc-09smile1.jpg| Both the Pepsi globe and name were redesigned, and the background became navy blue. The Pepsi globe was made to look like a smiling face, while the Pepsi name was written in lowercases. This is repeated two times, and once more near the nutrition facts. 2014-present pepsi12oz2014.JPG Everything is shifted; the Pepsi globe is centered and the Pepsi name is bolded and written vertically. In celebration of Fall Football 2017, the background is a football field with the Pepsi logo smaller in size and the NFL logo placed on the left panel. January 2018-present As the first of 2018's "retro labels", the 1970s label is selected, only it is reworked so the Pepsi logo can be rounder, and the extended red area has the caption, "Same Great Pepsi Taste, Retro Design" Category:Pepsi Co. Category:Pepsi Category:Soda Category:Drink Category:Soft Drink